Dragon's Guardian Angel
by AnimeCorazon1997
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the son of the fire dragon god, Igneel and lives in the human world to understand them and become a better god. His closest friend is his guardian angel, Lucy Heartfilla who was assigned to him since birth. One day he falls in love with a new transfer girl name Lisanna Strauss and tries to win her heart without godly power and is oblivious to Lucy's crush on him.
1. Do you believe in Dragon Gods?

**Welcome to my new story called Dragon's Guardian Angel which may include some OC characters. I hope you enjoy this wonderful story that I wanted to create from an amazing anime I love. So ask questions, review and let me know how you like Dragon's Guardian Angel - Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**

**Here's info on the OC characters:**

**Layla Dragneel: Older sister of Natsu and Wendy and dragoness in training for Sky and Fire magic, has black hair with dark brown eyes and older than Natsu by three seconds. Finds it funny when Natsu gets smothered by his loving mother and father to which they spoil him to much to his disliking. She is intelligent, smart, rambunctious sometimes like her brother, beautiful to the eyes of men, thinks of herself as pretty, and kind. She always cares for her siblings and Lucy especially their Fairy Tail friends.**

**Michelle (in later chapters): A doll that belongs to a hospitalized wheel chaired girl named Lulu who deeply wishes they could see each other again.**

**Lisanna Strauss: A girl who doesn't know her past and new to Natsu and Lucy's school. She is unaware of the fact that Elfman and Mira are her siblings but claims to know nothing about them since she has her mother that is very sick. Natsu's first crush.**

**Lala(in later chapters): An archangel that works with Igneel and visits Lucy for an important matter. Takes the form of Plue as her vessel to keep the Dragneels from knowing her arrival**

**Luke: A minor character who is hopelessly in love with Lucy**

* * *

**In Magnolia High:**

A girl with blonde hair was staring out the window gazing at the nice cool breeze that reach them. She sensed a miracle was about to happen and turned her head toward her childhood friend Natsu Dragneel. He was laid back in his seat and glanced at the teacher and the clock for every so often. Lucy placed her hand on her cheek and wondered what Natsu's miracle is. Then the teacher caught her attention with something you don't usually see everyday. Mr. Hugo was angry about something.

"Why! Why would they try and banned bloomers from P.E.! They are fine to wear in such harsh summer times for the ladies, but what if the boys want try them as well," called Mr. Hugo as everyone were stunned by his set of bloomers. Lucy felt steam coming off of her head as she glared at Natsu who flinched by her glare. The students were busy trying to take down the teacher with some help from other teachers saying that it was probably due to the heat for his strange reaction today.

"Natsu, what were you possibly thinking for your miracle," assumed Lucy since she can already guessed the answer.

"I wasn't thinking of anything," stated Natsu angrily knowing it was the old man's fault. Out of nowhere they were talking telepathically in chibi form with the god of all fire dragons Igneel, who was scratching his head with a goofy smile.

"Papa, why did you grant this? You are lucky that the summer was an excuse of Mr. Hugo's strange behavior," scolded Lucy as Igneel winced at her scolding.

"Sorry Lucy guess it went out of control and yes I'll make sure not to use my miracles so freely. I just couldn't help it. Natsu was wishing that they never banned bloomers from P.E. to where I can understand from his needs," stated Igneel carefree to where Lucy began entreating a dark aura with a unhapy expression.

"Papa! Why do you think Natsu is here for? He's studying to become a dragon god as yourself by living among the humans! If you and mama keep spoiling him, then he'll get know where into becoming a dragon god," reminded Lucy angrily as Natsu just sighed and Igneel just shrink a little from her reminder.

"Fine, Luce we get it already. Stop whining about this it's hurting my ears. Why can't you relax about it?" shrugged Natsu as I felt my temper rising and my head letting out more steam. I walked up close to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Because this is my duty as an angel and I solemnly pledged to do so in making you into a dragon god," Lucy jabbed him with her finger as she stormed off outside.

"Uh oh Lucy is mad at me. Natsu what should I do?" cried Luke as ran to Natsu in an embrace.

"Dad, I got to go and stop meddling with my life," stated Natsu coldly as he left the chibi telepathic form.

"How is Lucy mad at you Luke," sighed Natsu uninterested in what this guy is about to say.

"She didn't say hi to me and looked as if she was about to go murder someone. May be that girl from my math class who I was using to get Lucy jealous," explained Luke worriedly as Natsu smacked him.

"Nope it has to do with me like always," spoke Natsu sadly to where Luke perked up about these two finally may be breaking up.

"Does that mean spiltville for you? Lucy will be free on the single list and then I can make the moves on her," cried Luke happily to where he was once again hit on the head.

"What the hell are you talking about? Lucy and me were never dating or going out. We are just childhood friends, besides what makes you think Lucy is that easy to catch," told Natsu annoyed as Luke flash him an innocent look. Natsu ignored him and headed off to Fairy Tail where his close friends would be at and unknowingly Lucy as well. Everyone in Fairy Tail knows who and who is or what their origin lies. Cana was known for being the goddess of wine since she can drink anyone underneath the table. Elfman and Mira were deities of transformation to which no one has ever known before. Erza was the goddess of victory to which she defeats her enemies through tough conditions and wins in the end. Gray was the god of winter to which no one can explain his weird stripping habit. Juvia was the goddess of the sea due to her ability with water. Gajeel was the god of iron with his faithful companion PantherLily. Laki was a wood nymph to where Max was a sand nymph. Levy was also an guardian angel to protect Gajeel as well. **(A/N:So you guys can pretty much guess where this is going their magic depends on what element or personality traits they are for their god powers, but they are not god slayers just to let you know)**

Natsu walked in and greeted everyone like usual until he reached his friends. Lucy saw him coming and left to go talk with someone else. Everyone saw this and glanced at Natsu for an explanation. Erza being worried about their bubbly friend look sad and angry glared at Natsu.

"Hey Ash Brains, what did you do to get Lucy so pissed at you today," remarked Gray as Natsu grew annoyed by his frival.

"None of your business Ice Princess, I was going to apologize anyways. So out of the way," bickered Natsu as he walked passed his friend only to be stop by Erza.

"Natsu, what did you do to Lucy?" She questioned in an orderly way as Natsu gulped and looked at anything but her. Mira intervene and said "Erza, Natsu is going to apologize to Lucy, so why not wait for her to come and tell us herself." Natsu gave her a thankful look and continued pass Erza to find Lucy sitting by his sister Layla. The two were both laughing at something that Natsu couldn't seem to hear about with his super hearing. He continued walking toward them until the Master went running pass the two girls in a hesitate retreat. Then Natsu chuckled as Poluchka who looked really angry about something and chasing the poor Master down. _For old people they sure can run_ thought Natsu as he finally reached his destination only to be hardly glanced by Lucy. Layla laughed at his unhappy expression on Lucy's silent treatment.

"Well Natsu I hate to say it, but I told you so," snorted Layla as her brother shot her a mocking-glare.

"Jeez Layla, I was just telling her that the more she whines about me becoming a dragon god, the more I'll stubbornly refuse to actually become it. It's her fault to always bring up the reason that Dad and Mom are spoiling me which I can't deny. I'm tired of hearing her reminding us of whats in state or scolding Dad and Mom," Natsu explained with an annoyed expression. Layla hit her brother upside the head and ignored his glare.

"You two seriously need to work this out. I hate being stuck in the middle and choosing who is right or wrong. Besides Natsu, Lucy is here to expand your knowledge and understanding human emotions to thoughts. Once that is over and you become the dragon god, then you won't have to be reminded of being a spoiled child alright. Lucy, you shouldn't let your own temper get the best of you. If people saw steam coming off your head, then how would you be able to explain that one," lectured Layla as the two sighed and nodded in agreement. Layla left with satisfaction on her face and headed over to their friends to explained what happened, leaving the two to make up. After a few silent moments, Lucy spoke first to which surprised Natsu since he would usually be the one to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for being a bother Natsu, but it just feels like you don't understand the situation at all. I'm already tired of Papa's actions and Mama's unnecessary ones as well. I just want you not to stray off the path of becoming a dragon god. I'm just doing my job as a guardian angel," apologized Lucy to where Natsu smiled warmly.

"It's fine, but I guessed I'm just tired of all these miracles I keep getting from Dad. I know they spoil me a lot, but it won't stop me from becoming a dragon god all on my own. So I'm sorry Luce, I shouldn't have said those things and get you mad, can you forgive my stupidity," smiled Natsu apologetically earning a heart-warming smile from Lucy.

"Hey Natsu do you ever think you might fall in love?" Lucy blushed as she asked that question.

"Nope, since I hadn't actually had my first crush since who knows when. Hey Lucy why are you called a guardian angel when in reality you are a Celestial Dragon spirit with the stars to help you?" Natsu wondered in amazement.

"Well, I don't really know, but probably to do with my mom and dad. Then again I'm not sure either since Papa doesn't know as well. Yet I have wings and a halo," pondered Lucy as Natsu placed his arms behind his head.

"Well, we better head to class since school is almost out. Maybe one day we'll solve this together," Natsu replied happily as the thought of sleeping came to mind.

"Yeah, you're right," spoke Lucy softly and followed Natsu to their next class. Lucy began thinking of her feelings toward Natsu were really or just a way of being there for show. _I can't let my heart waver since I need to focus on Natsu and maintaining his goal. So for now, I'll ignored these feelings and let them wait a bit_ thought Lucy gently as she glanced at the pink-haired boy next to her with a sigh.


	2. Meet the Dragneels Natsu in love

**Welcome to my new chapter of Dragon's Guardian Angel which include some OC characters from chapter 1 intro. I hope you enjoy this wonderful story that I wanted to create from an amazing anime I love. So ask questions, review and let me know how you like Dragon's Guardian Angel - Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**

_I can't let my heart waver since I need to focus on Natsu and maintaining his goal. So for now, I'll ignored these feelings and let them wait a bit_ thought Lucy gently as she glanced at the pink-haired boy next to her with a sigh.

* * *

**After school walking:  
**

"Hey Natsu, it's been awhile since we held hands, huh," reminded Lucy as she was about to hold his hand which he pulled away. They were walking home from school and Lucy began thinking of the times they were little and held hands all the way home.

"Luce, don't be stupid! Haven't you heard the rumors already about us? Maybe we should stop walking home together," angered Natsu at Lucy's confused expression.

"What are the rumors exactly, Natsu? What's this about not walking home together?" asked Lucy confused at what Natsu is saying.

"Everyone thinks we're going out and that you're probably my girlfriend which we are not," sighed Natsu exhaustedly to where Lucy's face flamed up with steam coming out of her head like usual expect she felt embarrassed.

"What! We're just childhood friends and live in the same household, so there's nothing we can really do about it. Unless you are fine with not walking home with me," thought Lucy sadly as Natsu glanced at her with concern. Natsu has heard rumors about guys wanting to have the chance of asking Lucy out, but don't confront her because she would always be by his side. He didn't really mind about walking home separately, but couldn't even think of leaving her alone.

"Luce, I always enjoy walking home with you, so there's no way that I leave you alone. Besides I'll let you hold my hand this one time and that's it," spoke Natsu kindly as he lifted his hand toward his best friend. Lucy eyes widen in happiness and she smiled warmly toward him, then grabbed his hand, heading for home.

**Arriving Home:**

"We're home," they called in unison only to freeze at the sight before them. His mother and siblings were wearing bloomers to which Natsu paled and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Mama, Layla, and Wendy, what in the world are you wearing!" yelled Lucy frustrated by their sudden actions.

"Lucy, Natsu was thinking about bloomers as his miracle, so we thought of celebrating for the non-banned bloomers in his honors. We all dressed up for it and I couldn't help if my son likes the idea of bloomers. I love my Natsu so much," explained Grandine happily as Natsu was being mush by her chest. Natsu once again fell into unconscious due to the lack of breathing from his mother's bear hug. Layla was laughing at her brother's facial expression once more ignoring the glare from Lucy as well.

"Wendy, didn't I say not to listen to Layla or Mama," spoke Lucy gently as Wendy nodded.

"But you didn't say anything about, Papa," answered Wendy sweetly with a smile.

"He is definitely the one you are not supposed to listen to," remarked Lucy dejectedly as she glanced at Natsu's pathetic self on the ground.

"Oh my Lucy, that's cruel to say to your Papa," spoke Igneel sadly to where Natsu eyes were blind. Igneel was wearing bloomers as well causing his son's misery to expand larger.

"Old man, what the hell are you wearing?! That's only for girls, not guys especially you," complained Natsu with eyes only staring at his father's face.

"I just thought to dress the part of celebrating non-banned bloomers to make you feel comfortable. Let's begin the celebration," cheered Igneel as the girls followed in pursuit.

"How is that supposed to make me feel comfortable!" yelled Natsu but was ignored by his father's announcement. They were transported somewhere that looked as if games where about to begin. The girls started off with scavenger hunt which only said "Natsu" and multiply themselves to catch him. He began running away from his pursuers only to be almost run over by a giant ball. More began to appear to his dismay and he ended up screaming out in anger.

"ENOUGH!" roared Natsu angrily as they were sent back home and he bolted for his room. Everyone glanced up at his running figure worriedly, but knew better than to consult him. The rest of the Dragneel family members headed for their regular routine as Lucy stood by the stairs looking worried and sad for Natsu. _I hope he's okay, but knowing him; he'll probably will. I guess I should start dinner after homework is finished_ thought Lucy considerably. She looked at Natsu's door one more time before entering her's and shutting it. After completing her assignments, she changed clothes and began to prepare dinner. Lucy made flamed-grilled chicken with white rice, some side dishes that included fruits and vegetables. After finishing this, she head to the living room and called that dinner was ready.

"Man, looks like my Natsu is not coming down for dinner," depressed Grandine as she laid her head on the table.

"Mama, I'm sure he'll come, because this is his favorite meal. No way he'll miss it," cheered Layla at her mother's depress state.

"Layla is right dear. He'll be here in no time with an empty stomach," smiled Igneel as Grandine raised her head and smiled back lovingly.

"Oh you're right, but he won't even let me talk to him or feed him," claimed Grandine unhappily while Lucy sweat-dropped at her claim. Grandine has this overly-mother protection on Natsu and never once like the fact of her little Natsu fall in love with a girl even Lucy. Wendy was the sweet, caring, clumsy, cool, and adorable twelve year old that always loved the attention her parents cause on Natsu and Lucy. Layla just liked laughing at her siblings disgruntled expressions on her parents' acts expect Wendy who joins her on mocking Natsu the most. Igneel gave his wife a lovingly look to where Grandine caught and smiled happily.

"Hey Wendy, can you call Natsu to come in eat?" asked Lucy as she went to wash the pans she used.

"Okay, I'll tell him right away," answered Wendy with an understanding nod. She used the telepathic connection in chibi mode to call her brother. She appeared in her brother's room to see him surprise to see her in chibi form. He was lying on his back on top of his bed and was drawing in his sketch book again.

"Wendy, what's up?" asked Natsu as he shut his sketch book and put it away.

"Lucy said to come and eat since dinner's been made," repeated Wendy kindly as Natsu grunt at the mention of food to his growling stomach.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to sleep, night Wendy," stated Natsu uninterestedly and turned to his side on the bed.

"Okay, but it was your favorite meal," spoke Wendy in a knowing tone. She head back and told Lucy what Natsu told her. Lucy wrapped his share of food and thought about him. She knew things always go too far, but to not eat was very worrisome for everyone since he was known for his big appetite. Lucy decided to wait until he came down so she can reheat his meal. While the others decide to do something else, Natsu was sleeping until two figures dashed into his room and onto his bed. The two figures were Grandine and Igneel pretending to trick Natsu that he was sleeping in their room. Of course Natsu kicked them out and decided to go eat something. Passing his sisters in the hall, Layla spoke after her relaxing bath.

"If you're hungry, there is still some food left for you. We thought you wanted space to yourself since you were acting stubborn for your unanswered question," replied Layla calmly as she headed for her room. _Layla must be some mind reader if she knows what I could be possibly thinking. Then again she is always making things simpler for me_ grinned Natsu at his sister's leaving figure. He came across Wendy who smiled happily at his appearance from his solitude.

"Night Natsu, see you in the morning," told Wendy happily as she leaned in to kiss her brother's cheek. He grinned and ruffled her hair making her pout in the process. She head for her room, leaving Natsu to head for the kitchen. Once he arrived, he saw his share wrapped and sighed at the little proportions of chicken was left. He finished up his meal and contemplates whether or not to wash his dishes, then remembered Lucy's annoyance about him not cleaning after himself. He finishes that and is about to leave when he saw something moving in the shadows. He peeked in closer only to see Lucy's sleeping figure crouched in a sitting position with a blanket wrapped around her. Natsu thought of what she could possibly be doing here at this time and not sleeping in her bed.

"Hey Luce, Lucy, shouldn't you be sleeping in bed? You are such a weirdo," smirked Natsu as Lucy snored quietly which you can barely hear.

"You're the weirdo, Natsu!" ranted Lucy angrily to which surprised Natsu.

"Luce, are you awake or sleep-talking?" asked Natsu but went with the second answer since her snore could be heard.

"Hurry up, and finished eating that way I could go to bed," sighed Lucy as Natsu's froze in surprise. _Wait she was waiting for me to come down. So she can reheat me my food and probably make me more_ smiled Natsu softly at Lucy's kind personality.

"Thanks Lucy for everything," spoke Natsu softly as he carried her to her room and tucked her in. The next morning Lucy awoke calling Natsu's name only to discover that she wasn't in the kitchen, but in her room. She looks around for how she could possibly be here and saw the note on the desk written _Thanks for the meal Luce __J__ - Natsu_. Lucy felt her cheeks flushed at the thought of Natsu carrying her like a prince and feeling her head let out steam. She shook her thoughts and dressed for school, then prepared breakfast for everyone. After that the two headed for school and arrived by Fairy Tail to hear whispering going on through the whole room. They found their friends and asked what was happening.

"Apparently a new transferring student is coming to our school, but will be in the same classes as you two," informed Erza since she was the student body president and knew everyone's background.

"Really? A new transfer student?" thought Lucy in awe as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and I heard she is a beauty, so Flame Head try not to fall so hard for her. Besides you have Lucy," teased Gray as Lucy's cheeks flamed up and Natsu bickered at him.

"Shut up, Ice Freak like that happened. Lucy let's head to class," stated Natsu annoyed as he began heading back to class with Lucy on his heels.

"When are these two going to admit there are in love," wondered Mira about her favorite soon-to-be couples in her opinion. As everyone nodded in agreement that those two need a change in their relationship within time. Once Natsu and Lucy arrived in class, they took their seats. Lucy gazed at the window while Natsu listened to the teacher's announcement. Natsu eyes caught someone entering and watched as a female figure appeared into the room with her short white hair catching the wind. His heart began to speed up and his face turned a light red shade at the white-haired beauty with blue eyes that caught his attention. Lucy was thinking that it was impossible for Natsu to fall in love so easily and heard words she never expected to hear from him.

"She's so beautiful," spoke Natsu with tint of red cheeks as Lucy's heart panicked in pain at those words. She saw the girl in front of her with paled skin, short white-haired, bright blue eyes, pink rosy lips, and a breathtakingly smile that made her stomach drop. She looked over to Natsu and noticed his eyes focused on her alone. _He called her beautiful…he never told me that or-No Lucy focused Natsu is in love. He's in love_ thought Lucy sadly as she felt her emotion rise.


	3. Lucy's consideration! Water Park?

**Welcome to my new another chapter of Dragon's Guardian Angel which include some OC characters from chapter 1 intro. Sorry for the late update busy with a school trip and all so I hope you enjoy this wonderful story that I wanted to create from an amazing anime I love. So ask questions, review and let me know how you like Dragon's Guardian Angel - Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**

**At ConfessLunaNalu: Love the name by the way and thanks I'm glad you enjoy this story so far :)**

**At Angelic Shadow123: I like how your username sounds mysterious, but don't worry I will say this I'm with NaLu all the way just deal with the NaLi moments :)**

_He called her beautiful…he never told me that or-No Lucy focused Natsu is in love. He's in love_ thought Lucy sadly as she felt her emotion rise.

* * *

Natsu keep glancing at Lisanna and thought of introducing himself, but grew shy which surprised him. _Why do I feel this way and why does my heart clench at Luke and her talking together_? _Is this what jealousy feels like thought_ Natsu as he kept wondering what could possibly be wrong with him. Lucy was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check, but felt stream burst out of her head like a train causing everyone to stare at her. Lucy gulped and excused herself from class, heading for the nurse's office only to stop at the stairs to cool down.

"I didn't actually think he would fall in love so easily especially with Lisanna. This day can't get any worse could it," mumbled Lucy miserably as she felt herself calm down. After a few moments of taking a breather, Layla appeared down the stairs and was surprised to find Lucy there.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" asked Layla worriedly as Lucy looked up and gave her a sad smile.

"I think so," spoke Lucy sadly to where Layla could tell her little non-sister but considered her as her real sister was about to shed tears. She sat next to her and pulled her into a sisterly hug. Lucy cried softly not wanting to show her weak side to her favorite strong sibling. They held onto each other for what seemed to be like hours only to pull away when the clock rung for Lunch. Lucy thanked Layla and excused herself to class, leaving her with some doubts.

"Natsu, you idiot. What did you do to Lucy," muttered Layla angrily as she set off to her class. Lucy arrived in class to see Natsu still gawking at Lisanna in awe. She sighed sadly and walked up to him, gaining some of his attention towards her.

"Hey Luce, are you feeling any better?" worried Natsu as he glanced at her figure. Lucy looked up and flashed him a small smile.

"Yeah, but it was really nothing. I'm guessing you like Lis-mphf," Lucy was muffled by Natsu's hand that clasped his hand over her mouth. He led her away from the classroom and into an empty hallway.

"I think I like Lisanna, but I don't know how I can ask her out! I mean isn't it against the rules or something," voiced Natsu his concerns as Lucy switched her own feelings with her duty mode. She opened the rule book of the gods and found that any being was free to fall in love and go out despite differences.

"It said you're free to go out with whoever you want," answered Lucy with fake cheerfulness as Natsu cheered at the information.

"I think I can do this without the old man's help or anyone of my family members. I'm going to make Lisanna my girlfriend," smiled Natsu happily while Lucy smiled weakly and clenched the fabric on her shirt. Natsu ran toward the classroom and walked straight to Lisanna, but was beginning to feel shy due to her gaze.

"Hi I'm N-n-natsu Dragneel, n-nice to m-meet you," greeted Natsu as his cheeks bean turning red.

"Hi Natsu, I'm Lisanna Strauss nice to meet you," smiled Lisanna kindly as Natsu felt as if he had an arrow shot through his heart.

"I was wondering if you like to go out or something after school to see the town and all since you are new," continued Natsu as Lisanna face fell a little.

"Sorry I can't, because I'm still finishing unpacking. Maybe another time Natsu," apologized Lisanna as Natsu felt his heart crack at that apology. He nodded and regarded as its fine, but deep down he believed Lisanna rejected him. After talking to her some more, Natsu went back to his seat and created a gloomy atmosphere to where Lucy was beginning to believe he was going insane. Once the bell rang for school to end, the two walked home in silent as Lucy kept thinking Natsu was thinking too hard about the situation. As they reached their home, they opened the door again, only to be blushing out of control of what Grandine was wearing.

"Mama, put some clothes on please," cried Lucy as she looked for something to cover up her foster mother's nude apron. Natsu was adverting eye contact with his mother since this was what he did not want to see at all. However, his father finally made his appearance only to be wearing a nude apron as well to his dismay.

"What is up with you guys cosplaying?!" yelled the two in unison as the parents flinched at their voices.

"We thought Natsu would enjoy seeing this. Please don't be mad Natsu," cried Grandine as she squished him in a hug. Natsu broke free and ran off to his room locking the door behind him. Igneel sweat-dropped as his wife began crying about Natsu not wanting his mother. He turned to Lucy with questioning eyes to which she froze in place. _ Does he know about Natsu's crush or my crush on him? _Worried Lucy as Igneel spoke.

"Lucy did anything happened to cause Natsu and your heart beat to rise?" asked Igneel curiously as Lucy excused herself saying it was just P.E. and all while dashing into her room in a hasty retreat. Grandine and Igneel looked at each other and shrugged since they couldn't explain those two strange behavior. The next past days were practically the worse for Natsu since his family figured out about his crushed on Lisanna. It all started when Lisanna asked him the two days after to see her behind the gym which made Lucy and Natsu wonder what could she possibly want behind the gym. Once Natsu headed to see her, Lisanna was blushing like a tomato and threw herself at Natsu. She confessed she likes him and began stripping her shirt off to which Natsu blushed himself. He tried stopping her and found out this only happened because of his father shenanigans which his father was scolded at and undid the spell. Once Lisanna gathered her bearings, she blushed embarrassingly and slapped Natsu calling him a pervert. Leaving him there frozen, until Lucy came and told him it was time to go home. The minute they entered his mother was furious at him for liking a girl and his father for putting her poor boy on such an evil and vile girl named Lesa to her opinion. Layla was no help at all in this situation but she still shipped her brother's endless and hopeless love for Lisanna. Wendy didn't like the idea of her brother liking another girl, because she always thought Natsu and Lucy would end up together. Lucy would sometimes fake a smile or interest making the family even more confused on what could possibly be on her mind. Today Lucy decided to ignore her feelings for Natsu and help him on his first time love. Layla took notice and decided may be she could do something to help her idiotic brother notice his true feelings for Lucy. Natsu on the other hand was still depressed due to Lisanna's nervousness around him and paid no attention to anything expect Lucy and his family's antics.

"Natsu, Lucy, I have something that you'll both enjoy," spoke Layla cheerfully as Natsu glanced up at his sister in the living room. Lucy looked up as well surprised at Layla's cheerfulness which was never really an everyday thing.

"What do you want sis?" asked Natsu suspiciously.

"Oh don't be like that Natsu. I just want to give my favorable siblings a chance to go to this awesome new water park, beside I have four tickets for you two to bring dates," explained Layla with a smirk causing the two to think on who to bring.

"Then Lisanna and I can get closer to each other! Layla have I told you that I love you and that you are a genius," pumped up Natsu happily as he hugged his sibling in an embrace. Lucy was ecstatic to go, but sadden when Natsu wanted to bring Lisanna as his date. _Jeez didn't I already tell myself to let go of my feelings for him. So put up a happy face Lucy_ thought Lucy as Layla could see right through her faze.

"Yes I already knew that, but who are you going to bring Lucy?" stated Layla interestedly as Natsu blinked and turned at Lucy.

"I guess may be Luke so I can get him off my back for going out with him," smiled Lucy small as Natsu face twitched with irritation but ignored it as something with his senses.

"But how am I going to get Lisanna to come. She doesn't want to be anywhere near me ever since the gym incident," damped Natsu sadly as Layla scoffed softly.

"I'll find a way to get her to come, so leave it to me," stated Lucy determinedly as Layla stared at her if she were insane and Natsu smiled happily as he pulled her into a bear hug.

"Thanks Luce, you're the best friend I could ever ask for," grinned Natsu as Lucy's face began to heat up. On Saturday near Akane water park resort, Natsu was dressed casually in a red t-shirt , black shorts with flip-flops, and a cap that said dragon on it. Luke wore blue shirt with white shorts and flip-flops as well. Those two were waiting for Lucy and Lisanna to show up and decided to discussed about what rides to go on.

"So Natsu are you really determine to make Lisanna your girlfriend?" asked Luke absentmindedly as Natsu blushed but nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" wondered Natsu as Luke kicked a stone and glanced at him directly.

"Well, Lucy is very popular among the guys despite her fiery attitude, but her other assets make up for that," answered Luke casually as Natsu looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" confused Natsu as Luke took a breath and spoke once more.

"I mean that the minute you date Lisanna you won't regret feeling any jealously toward the guys that try and gain Lucy attention for themselves," explained Luke warily as Natsu grunted.

"No we are just childhood friends alright so that's that," spoke Natsu stubbornly as Luke nodded in response.

"Hey guys! We're here and it's great to see you Luke," called Lucy happily as she ran and grabbed Luke's arm to Natsu's dismay.

"L-l-lucy it's always a pleasure to see your lovely face as always," stuttered Luke shyly at this new-found attention from Lucy.

"H-hi Natsu and Luke, it's nice to see you," spoke Lisanna shyly as Natsu glanced at her to see her in a lovely red sundress that hung correctly on her curves. Natsu blushed and greeted her back as well did Luke.

"Okay Luke let's go and ride on this rides," smiled Lucy sweetly as she held Luke's hand to which Luke felt the need for some smelling salts and Natsu was annoyed by the fact that they held hands. Then Natsu contacted Lucy through chibi telepathically and gained her attention.

"Lucy, what are you doing!" cried Natsu in chibi mode to where Lucy shook her head to the side.

"I'm making it easier for you to hold Lisanna's hand on this day, so focus on her not me," pointed Lucy as she sighed loudly.

"Like that's easy, just let go of Luke's hand already that just looks weird," angered Natsu at her carefree attitude.

"Natsu, focus on Lisanna since this is your first date with her. Besides Luke can focus on me instead of Lisanna, now quit complaining and go on and hold her hand," complained Lucy as she ended the telepathic talk. Natsu's face scrunched up in annoyance, but felt Lisanna's place her palm carefully on his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Are you okay Natsu?" asked Lisanna worriedly as Natsu nodded and felt regret at making her worried. He heard Lucy talk with Luke about something happily and followed the two in tow. Natsu thought of holding Lisanna's hand, but left his hand go limp on the side. He stared at Lucy smiling and laughing happily at whatever Luke said. Once they separated, the boys headed towards the changing room and switched on their shorts to swimming trunks. While changing, Luke glanced at Natsu nervously and then spoke intensely.

"Natsu, is it alright to ask Lucy to be my girlfriend? Or at least confess to her," gazed Luke seriously into Natsu's eyes.

"What's up with your questions today? Luce and me are not an item; just childhood friends," complained Natsu but felt his stomach dropped at that question.

"Aright then, I'm planning on telling her afterwards or may be tomorrow at school," thought Luke while Natsu felt his heart crack at the thought. _ Jeez what is seriously wrong with me? I only think of Lucy as my best friend nothing more, besides Lisanna is the one I like right? pondered Natsu as his mind seemed to lead him elsewhere. _


	4. Jealousy? Natsu's decison!

**Welcome to my new another chapter of Dragon's Guardian Angel which include some OC characters from chapter 1 intro. Sorry for the late update busy with a school trip and all so I hope you enjoy this wonderful story that I wanted to create from an amazing anime I love. I made sure to make it long for you readers. So ask questions, review and let me know how you like Dragon's Guardian Angel. I don't own Kamisama Kazoku or Fairy Tail, just this story - Until then~AnimeCorazon1997**

**At Kohane-nyan: Thanks for noticing where this was from XD**

_Jeez what is seriously wrong with me? I only think of Lucy as my best friend nothing more, besides Lisanna is the one I like right? pondered Natsu as his mind seemed to lead him elsewhere._

* * *

"Natsu, are you doing okay? You look out of it," concerned Luke as Natsu looked as if he saw a ghost. But the truth was Natsu kept hearing the words "confess" and "soon" in his mind. He gave a smile and it was enough for Luke to know his friend was fine. _I mean there's no way Lucy would accept his confession since she always declines going out with him_ pondered Natsu happily at the times Lucy would reject all confessions from guys. He was about to tell Luke when the two girls had finally arrived as Lucy called out to them. Luke and Natsu gazed over her swimsuit as it was a white two-piece with little wings on the back. Luke was astonished by Lucy's outfit where Natsu was angry about her showing off her wings.

"Wow, Lucy you look like an angel from heaven. That suits you perfectly," commented Luke with a blush as Lucy thanked him. Natsu contacted her once again in chibi telepathic mode.

_"Oi Luce what the hell are you trying to get discovered!" yelled Natsu._

_"No I'm not reckless Natsu. I just thought it would suit my outfit" replied Lucy coolly._

_"Really it looks more like you're trying to get attention from Luke" annoyed Natsu as Lucy grew irritated._

_"Jeez Natsu what the heck! I already told you that I was going to distracted him from getting close to Lisanna. So man up and do your end of the mission" argued Lucy as Natsu face was surprised._

_"Wait! Lucy, I didn't-" Natsu was cut off connection and sighed in exasperation._

Natsu saw Lucy pull Lisanna out as she wore a two-piece blue and white swimsuit that suit her figure. He was glancing at her for a minute before taking note of Lucy grabbing onto Luke's arm once again.

"Natsu, are you okay? You seem out of it?" worried Lisanna as Natsu shook his head to the side and smiled.

"Nah, just had some doubts, but I'm all good. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Should we go?"  
grinned Natsu as Lisanna nodded. Once they saw the whole water park, Natsu's eyes once again caught Lucy splashing water at Luke happily. This made him feel even more uncomfortable than last time. He felt water splashing him and caught Lisanna giggling. The whole time in the water was fun until a beach ball smacked him in the face. He heard someone running in the water and stopped near him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you in the face, are you okay?" asked a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I didn't feel a thing," Natsu grinned kindly.

"That's a relief. I just feel really bad for hitting you Natsu," smiled the girl relieved. Lisanna and Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" Natsu asked confused.

"Oh come on, You're **the** Natsu Dragnnel..anyone girl would be drooling over you especially your toned muscle," explained the girl as she blushed lightly. Natsu felt his cheeks flushed and turned to see Lisanna not amused by this. Lisanna looked as if she were trying to make this girl burn in flames at her unreasonable comments. Natsu just felt the intensity level rised as the girl and Lisanna met eye to eye.

"You should know that it's rude to just comment someone like that," Lisanna spoke coldly which Natsu froze in place.

"I was letting Natsu know how much f a hottie he is. Though I rather he be with that Blondie than you blue eyes," snared the girl as Lisanna flashed her a glare.

"Um... Lisanna how about we get back to Lucy and Luke now? So bye," rushed Natsu as he grabbed her hand and left the girl standing there. Oblivious to the two spectators on the shore who had long black hair on one and the other with long blue hair as well.

"Man...stupid Natsu that was supposed to show us how will that girl would fight over for him," sighed Layla as Wendy frowned.

"I still think he should have gone with Lucy instead. I don't trust that Lisanna girl, besides it's weird how she almost looks like Mira but with short hair," examined Wendy carefully.

"I know what you mean especially how Mira and Elfman have been acting lately..." thought Layla as she recalled the memory of Mira and Elfman's reaction to Lisanna's name.

**Flashback:**

_"Hey Elfman is that Lisanna girl your cousin? She seems to have the last name as Mira and you..." called someone from within the guild.  
_

_"Yeah she has blue eyes like Mira and matching hair colors with you guys," stated another member as Mira paled a little bit._

_"N-no we don't know anything about her except that she's in Natsu and Lucy's classes," smiled Mira weakly which seemed suspicious to Layla and Erza._

_"Mira let's head home already," ordered Elfman quickly as Mira nodded. Layla and Erza decided to walk them to the front of the school. While walking they noticed Mira was forcing her smiles, which made them feel uneased._

_"Hey Lisanna, are you related to Mira?" asked a bystander as this caught all their attention._

_"Who is that? I don't know a Mira or Elfman. It just Mama and me," answered Lisanna as the students back off from asking anymore questions. Mira look hurt as she finally saw the Lisanna everyone was talking about and quickly left with Elfman from the school. _

**The Resort(General POV):**

Layla was so caught in thought until Wendy shook her from her thoughts. She looked at her annoyed when she realized that Natsu was surrounded by a group of girls touching him. She turned to see her little sister grew angry and saw that the girls skirts were blown by her power. They left him confused as Wendy grunted happily. _Remember never to get on her bad side_ thought Layla nervously. Then she noticed something that brought amusement to her eyes. Lucy was trying to get Natsu to ride down the water slide with Lisanna and was about to demonstrate it with Luke. Wendy caught this and hopes that her big brother would realize his feelings for Lucy already. Meanwhile the two were having an another chibi telepathic argument once again.

_Lucy, what the hell are you thinking! yelled Natsu._

_Well Natsu I'm obviously trying to give you hints on how to ride down the slide with Lisanna stated Lucy matter-factually._

_But with Luke, can't you just not show me spoke Natsu annoyed._

_Natsu do you not want to be with Lisanna or what replied Lucy annoyed._

_I do but that is just wrong. You pressing yourself up to Luke remarked Natsu._

_So it's called sacrifice and I'm here to help you win your first love answered Lucy gently._

_No how about you and me then Luke and Lisanna suggested Natsu._

_Natsu...I don't understand you at all sighed Lucy._

_...I just don't think its right that you hold Luke in any position or let him near you. He could be a pervert argued Natsu._

_Luke is not a pervert! Luke and you have been friends since freshmen year and for you to suddenly say something like that is so hypocritical complained Lucy._

_I'm just stating what's in my mind and I'm making sure my guardian angel isn't frolicking around with some guys for attention answered Natsu coldly._

_Screw you Natsu! I'm done with this attitude. I'm riding with Luke and that's finally. Oh and I'm surprised you know what frolicking means snarled Lucy ferociously. _

_Hey! I actually learn things Lucy and you are not riding with Luke confirmed Natsu angrily._

_You aren't my dad or my brother so you have no power over me. Goodbye idiot Natsu yelled Lucy._

_Hey we aren't finished here! argued Natsu._

Lucy left and headed towards Luke ignoring Natsu's heated stare. Luke saw the atmosphere seemed to intensify as Lucy asked him to ride with her on the water slide. He agreed and felt a chill go down his spine as Lucy gripped his hand and tugged him to the waiting line. Lisanna saw this as well and asked Natsu what was wrong, but he disregarded as nothing. Leaving her to her thoughts as he watch Lucy and Luke grow near to the top of the line. Natsu sighed and kicked some sand until he noticed two figures hiding behind menus. Then he recognized the smell and grew infuriated with his sisters. He came near them and slammed his hand against the table gaining their attention.

"Hey Natsu," they called weakly as his glare silenced them.

"Why do you have to interfere with everything? Why can't you let things go my way for once,please that all I am asking," spoke Natsu coldly as his sisters flinched at his tone.

"If you think using Lucy as an example of how to get a girl's attention is helping then you are dead wrong. I don't want you to pair her up with Luke," warned Natsu to which surprised him when his sister glared back at him.

"We aren't making her do anything. She's doing this all on her own because she's trying to help you Natsu. Open your eyes, at least she is enjoying herself. Now go have fun with that so called first love you have a crush on and vent your anger on some else,"growled Layla angrily as Natsu was quiet and nodded. He left his sisters as he pondered about what his sister told him. _Is it because she's my guardian that she has to do this for me? Make things happen for me with my own power...Sorry Lucy_ thought Natsu apologetically. Lisanna spotted him and went up to let him know that Lucy and Luke have just entered the slide, They went over to see Luke and Lucy cming out and Natsu felt his stomach twist at the contact between Lucy and Luke. He sighed and went over to help her out of the pool. On the ride home, the two went straight to their rooms not bothering on apologizing first. Lucy landed face first on her bed and sighed at how angry and yet great her day was. The only thing stuck on her mind was Natsu's attitude towards Luke and her.

"...there's no way he could be jealous...he's just being an idiot," sighed Lucy once more and let herself sleep. Natsu just grabbed a pair of basket ball shorts and shoes, then headed toward the courts. He was by himself and felt relieved so he didn't have to explain his attitude towards his friends. He kept pushing his limits and tumbled to the floor hearing the ball roll away from him. He noticed that night was already coming and decided to head home slowly.

"...She's stubborn, but helpful. By why am I seeing this now? I've known her all my life and knew that there shouldn't be anything new about Lucy. Maybe being a god is affecting the choices of my life and Lucy's, now that I think about it...it's time I let father know of my desicion.." spoke Natsu firmly as he walked home with a determined face. Little did he know that a certain long black-haired man with red eyes shot him a disapproving look of what he was about to do.


End file.
